Not Worth the Loss
by ELIE101
Summary: Slade has helped the Titans bring Terra back from her stone grave. But not everyone is happy about Terra's return....Suprisingly Terra least of all. And with Slade wanting her back as his apprentice, why would she be? HIATUS/HALTED
1. Chapter 1

1

A big surprise

_The story starts out as a close up of Terra's former form of a statue._

The Titans all stare up at the face of their former team mate. It's been almost a year since Terra's accident. And things haven't been quite the same without her around.

"I miss you Terra," Beast Boy said in almost a whisper.

" We all do," Robin replied putting a sympathetic hand on BB's shoulder.

Raven stood in back of all her friends with her hood up. She didn't want to come, but the Titans had forced her to go. She didn't like Terra, didn't trust Terra. Terra had hurt her, had hurt her friends. And that's something Raven thought she could never forgive.

"It's getting late. We outta get going," Cyborg said interrupting the moment

"Cyborg's right. Lets get going," Robin said turning to leave.

"Don't leave now. The party's only begun!" A haunting voice said from the shadows. A voice the Titans could recognize anywhere.

"SLADE!"

"What are you doing here!" Robin demanded

"I've only come to visit a former apprentice of mine. Such a pity she's gone."

"Do Not speak of our friend in such a dishonorable way!" Starfire said

"Relax Titans I haven't come to cause harm. But merely to help."

"We don't need your help!" BB said with a look of anger and confusion on his face

"Oh, But by the looks of it you do. It seems to me you still haven't found a way to free Terra from her present stage. But I can help. You see I've been longing for her to return. "

"YOU LIE!" Beast Boy screamed as Slade continued on

" Do I? Take a look at this device here Titans. This little thing contains a sample of Terra's DNA. And if her DNA is restored to her..."

"...then she'll go back to her origianal form," Cyborg said finishing his sentence

"Correct. Looks like someone's been doing his Homework."

"How do we know it's safe to trust you?" Robin said alert

"Whether you trust me or not is your decision. Here. Take it." Slade then tossed the device to Robin

" Until we meet again." Slade tossed a smoke bomb and slowly moved back towards the shadows.

Slade appeared to be gone and all the Titans were speechless. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence "Do you think it'll work?" He said with a eyes full of hope

"We can't be sure. Slade can't be trusted. We'll take it back to the tower and have it analyze. Until then noone even think about trying the device out on Terra. We don't know what it can do. It could end up destroying her instead of saving her," Robin clarified

"Agreed. We would not wish for any harm to come upon our friend Terra."

"Right and first thing tomorrow I'll start running some tests on that thing. But right now I think we should get back to the tower and get some sleep."

The Titans headed back to the tower all except Beast Boy.

"Did you hear that Terra! We may have found a way to bring you back! It'll be great having you around again!"

"Yo BB. You coming?"

"Um, Yeah!"

_Back at the tower. All the Titans are in their rooms getting ready for bed._

_You see Beast Boy stirring in his sleep, he's having a nightmare._

_In his nightmare:_

**You see Terra in her apprentice suit as she's eliminating Beast Boy. **_flash_

**"You chose to work for Slade, you chose to betray us and now you've chosen to give him control! Slade isn't doing this Terra you are!"**

**"NOOOOOO!"**

**Rocks Fly towards Beast Boy.**_ flash_

**Terra has a pointed rock, aimed at Beast Boy.**

**"Terra no!"**

**"I can't stop him...He's to powerful!"**

**"Yes you can! It's your power, not his! It's your life Terra. It's never to late to change."**

**"I'm sorry Beast Boy, for everything.**"

**You see Terra flip the rock so it's facing towards Slade.**_ flash_

**"Come on Terra we gotta go!"**

**"I can't I have to stay."**

**"Terra, no."**

**"I'm the only one who can stop it."**

**"You can't Terra it's to late!"**

**Terra pulls her hair away from her face revieling both of her eyes. "It's never to late.**(Terra and Beast Boy hug) **Beast Boy, you were the best friend I ever had!" **_flash_

**You see Terra as a statue with a plaque that say's **

**Terra**

**A Teen Titan**

**A True Friend**

"Terra no! Come back!" Beast Boy screamed outloud as he woke up in a jolt, sweat dripping down his face.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 in the morning.

"It was just a nightmare...A nightmare that really happened," He told himself with a sye.

Beast Boy went down to the main room seeing as he couldn't fall back to sleep.

_In the main room._

Beast Boy was making himself some tofu waffles. Suddenly the door to the main room slid open and Raven, Robin, and Starfire walked in.

"Hello friends! Wonderful morning, is it not?" Starfire said in her normal cheery voice.

"Morning, Star. Up for some tofu waffles?"

"The waffles of tofu, have made our friend Cyborg ill in the past. I do not wish to have the same illness."

"Suit yourself. Hey, speaking of Cyborg, where is he? He's usually down here by now making his own waffles and criticiseing my tofu ones."

"He's up in his room running some tests on that device we got from Slade last night. Last I checked he was on the last test."

As if on cue Cyborg entered the room.

"Hey, ya'll."

"Any news on weather that thing will work on Terra or not?"

"Actually yeah. After getting the results from all the tests... I've come to a conclusion..." Cyborg grabbed a apple of the table and started to eat it.

"AND?" Beast Boy asked getting inpatient.

"Well... If I'm right it outta work!"

"Glorious!"

"Awesome! This is great!"

"All right Cyborg!"

"Don't thank me all I did was checked to see if the thing worked."

Everyone was so excited to be getting their friend back. Everyone except Raven.

She sat on the coach in shock.

"Let's go try it out now!" Beast Boy said anxious

"Um...well... maybe we should wait a while," Robin said unsure.

"Come on Robin! Please!"Beast Boy said turning into a adorable little kitten.

"Okay, Okay, "Robin replied

"ALL RIGHT! Let's go!"

All of the Titans headed out the door, but Raven remained sitting on the couch.

"Come on Raven!"

"I think I'll stay behind... I need to, um...meditate," Raven said in a gloomy, lying voice.

"Suit your self!"

_At the cave where Terra's statue lays._

"Can't you hook that thing up a little faster Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked

"If I don't hook it up exactly the right way, it could end up destroying the girl!" Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy quickly shut his mouth.

He walked over to where Terra was and stared into her once dark blue sparkling eyes. He couldn't wait another second. He wanted to see her again, and he wanted to see her now.

"That should do it! It's all ready to go!"

"Do you want us to do anything?"Robin asked Cyborg

"Na. Just stand back. All I have to do is attach this little wire to Terra, like so, and type in the access code." Cyborg then type some number unknown to the other Titans into the mini keyboard. A shocking glow of yellow light traveled through the wire into Terra's body. The 4 Titans sheald their eyes from the intense bright light. The light soon died out.

"Did it work?"

Suddenly the stone prison Terra was trapped in started to decinagrate, and reveal her human (not in rock) form.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed with joy.

"Beast...Boy..." Terra faintly said right before she fell tho the ground, unconscious, with a thud.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy shouted once again, but this time in concern.

He ran over to her side. Tears of joy streamed down his face. "Terra... It's so great to have you back."

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and Terra.

"We should get her back to the tower and make sure she's okay," Cyborg said while gently picking Terra up.

They all left the cave completely silent.

_Back at Titans tower._

Raven had made herself a cup of herbal tea and was sitting down on the sofa slowly sipping it.

Thought's of the past were rushing through her head.

_flash_

**She saw Terra throwing a rock at Starfire, after Starfire was going over to make sure Terra was okay, despite their differences.**

_flash_

**She saw her and the other Titans deciding to give her one more chance.**

_flash_

**"What's the matter Raven mad? Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums."**

_flash_

**"What bugs you the most. That I betrayed you? That I hurt you? That you trusted me? Or is it that you actually thought I was your friend?"**

**"I trusted you Terra! We trusted you! We took you in gave you a home! And you've treated us like dirt!"**

_flash_

**Raven saw herself sinking in Terra's melted rock trap, gasping for air. And the last thing she remembered seeing was that evil smirk on Terra's face.**

_flash_

**She saw herself, and her friends, fighting the monsters Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload fused together** **to create one. Terra had sent them.**

_flash_

**Terra had a rock pointed at Beast Boy ready to end his life.**

**"Terra, no!"**

**"It'll be the last thing you ever do!"**

**"Don't do it Terra, don't do it!"**

**"Please we are still your friends we want to help!"**

**And then at that very moment, after everything she did, _then_ she decides to turn on evil.**

"But she did save the city..." Raven said outloud to herself.

"No! What are you saying! She's a liar, a traitor, she hurt you, she hurt your friends! She attempted to anialate us! She can not be trusted!" Raven took a deep calming breath in attempt to control her powers from letting lose.

"Relax...She probably won't even come back...The device probably doesn't even work." She told herself.

Raven started to meditate to calm herself down.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos"

"RAVEN!" Starfire shouted, ruining Ravens trance.

"What Starfire?"

"Our friend Terra has returned to us! Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have taken her to the tower's infirmary and Robin wishes you to be there," Starfire said in a rush.

Raven quietly followed Starfire out of the main room and into the infirmary.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry that this chapter is kinda on the short side. I'll try to have the next chapter a little longer. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter... I know I did.

I'd like to know what you think should happen in the next chapter. And I wouldn't mind some writing tips. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Painful Return

_In the infirmary._

"Is she all right?"A nervous Beast Boy asked.

"As far as I can see. A few bumps and bruises from her last encounter with Slade...But other than that she's just extremely tired,"Cyborg replied.

"Oh, I do wish our friend soon awakens!"

As if on cue Terra's eye's slowly fluttered open.

"TERRA!"Beast Boy said with joy.

"Where...Where am I?"Terra asked still a little shaken up.

"Your at Titans tower,"Robin said stepping in.

Then everything started to come back to Terra as she sat up quickly.

"What...What happened to me?...Why am I with you guy's? I thought you hated me...I did terrible things...Horrible things..."Terra cried with sorrow and confusion as she put her head between her legs.

"Terra calm down... It's okay now. We forgive you,"Beast Boy said reassuring her.

Terra put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and started to cry as the painful memories flashed in her head.

_flash_

**She saw herself in the house of mirrors the **

**expression on her and Beast Boy's face when Slade revealed that she was his apprentice. **_flash_

**"What did we do to make you hate us so much!"**

**"I'm just never going to be good enough for you am I!" **_flash_

**"...And now I never want to see your face again!" A massive rock slammed into Robin. **_flash_

**"...or is it that you actually though that I was your friend!"**

**"I trusted you! We trusted you! We took you in, gave you a home. And you treat us like dirt!" **_flash_

**"No! It can't be... I disposed of you!"**

**"You attempted to anialate us!..." **_flash_

**"You failed me apprentice!" Slade punched her so hard she flew across the room.**

_flash _

**"You can't treat me like this!" **_flash_

**"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." **_flash_

**"Terra, no!" **_flash_

**_"_I'm sorry Beast Boy for everything I've done!"**

_flash_

**"My name is Terra. I have done terrible things. And I have absolutely** **no regrets."**

_About one hour later in the infirmary._

"So, your saying that I turned to stone after stopping that volcanoes, and it's been six months since that happened,_ and_ you thought that there was no way to reverse the effect until a couple days ago when you discovered some device that did the trick?"Terra questioned.

"Yeah. Pretty Much."

"Wow"

"And that's not even half of it! Wait until you hear all the things that happened while you where gone! I don't even know where to start!...Okay lets see...Starfire almost got married to this blob, Cyborg was almost the leader of this other super-hero team in Steal City called the Titans East, Robin went away for awhile to train with this master person, I temporarily worked at this wacked up all meat restaurant, which is weird 'cuz the stuffs really tofu, and it was Raven's birthday,"Beast Boy said finally taking a breath of air.

"Wow! All that happened while I was gone! Looks like I've missed out on a lot."

All the Titans surrounded Terra, well almost all of them.

Raven stood near the door in complete shock. _But how? Why? No. I can't handle this...I need to go to my room and meditate. I don't want to lose control,_ Raven thought to herself.

Lose control something Terra often did before Slade taught her to control her powers.

Just as Raven was about to leave for her room...

Terra clenched her head in pain and started screaming."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Terra... What's wrong!"

Then all of a sudden the lights flickered off.

"What is happening!" Starfire asked in fear.

"Don't worry Star. It's probably just a blown fuse or something," Robin said reassuring her.

Cyborg lit up the room with his built in flashlight. And the second he did a horrifying face came into view...

"SLADE!"

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this chapter is even shorter (Okay so it's REALLY short!). Thanks for the reviews and tips. Sorry that I'm spelling some things wrong, but my spell-check has a virus and I don't really like proof-reading. But I'll try to spell better and proof-read more.

Again I'd like to know what you think should happen next. I might use some of the ideas from my other reviews and put them into the story.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

His Face Forever Haunts

"Hello Titans. Miss me?" Slade said in his normal mischievous voice.

"AHHHHH!" Terra screamed once again.

"Terra!"

Slade slowly started to laugh a laugh that sends chills up your spine.

"Slade! What are you doing to her?"

"Just a little long over due revenge. You see, the metallic suit she's wearing, allows me to have complete access to her central nerval system. In other words I can control her every move."

"You cruel, cruel man!" Starfire screamed

"I've been waiting for this day. The day where I could watch Terra suffer, the way she made me suffer. And the suffering has yet only begun."

"Make it stop!" Terra yelled in pain.

"I'd rather not," Slade replied

Terra fell to the bed unconscious.

"I see my message was delivered," Slade smirked.

"TITANS G-" Robin started to say, but before he could finish Slade Smashed open a near by window and made his escape. As quickly as he came, he was gone.

All eyes were now on the unconscious Titan.

"Cyborg..." Robin said, the look in his eyes saying the rest.

"On it," Cyborg replied rushing over to the computer attempting to find a way to get the suit off of Terra.

_Great! Now she's got Slade involved in this! I can't take this anymore!_ Raven once again thought to herself in panic. She made a quick lung towards the door.

"Raven, where are you going?"

"Out." And with that she was gone.

_A little while later in the infirmary._

"Cyborg. Any luck?"

"Not really. That things jammed in her nerves. I've thought of everything possible...Except!" Cyborg ran back over to the computer and started pressing some keys.

Even slower than the first time Terra's eyes fluttered open. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Terra! You have awakened and are better, yes?" Starfire questioned with her hands cupped together.

Another moan came from Terra.

"Terra, how are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"My head is killing me," Terra replied putting her hand to her forehead.

Beast Boy had fallen asleep in the corner of the room, since it was past 11:00 at night. He had heard the commotion and woke up.

"Terra!"

"Why?" Terra asked

"Why what?" Beast Boy questioned her with a look of confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me Slade was back?" Terra asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I was going to... We were going to tell you when it was the right time," Was Beast Boy's reply.

"But you should of told me right away. I though he was gone for good, that I didn't need to worry about him. But now..." Another tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Terra."

Terra squeezed her head and let out another soft moan.

"You should get some rest. We'll wake you up if Cyborg finds a way to get that suit off of you."

Terra nodded and slowly drifted off.

_On the roof of Titans Tower._

Raven had gone to the only place, other than her room, she found relaxing, when no one was around. The roof.

She sat there meditating.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

It was so peaceful there at night. The star's, cool breeze, and the only sound that could be heard was the calming sound of crickets chirping.

"Maybe she's changed...Or maybe not...Why do feel this way? I knew if Terra ever did come back, that I would still be mad at her for what she did, but I never thought this mad."

The door to the roof slid open revealing Robin.

He went and sat down next to Raven.

"Raven, is everything...Okay?" He asked even though he knew it wasn't.

"Um...yeah."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just haven't meditated today that's all."

Robin very well knew that was a lie. Raven all ways meditated everyday. And didn't she not go with them to try and free Terra so she could meditate?

Robin also knew not to get into it with Raven. If Raven didn't want to talk then she didn't want to talk and that was it...for now.

"Okay. If you say so. But if you ever want to talk..." Robin stated.

Raven slowly nodded and went back to meditating.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

Robin got up and left to go check on Terra.

_Back in the infirmary_

Starfire had fallen asleep at Terra's bed side. Beast Boy was sleeping in the same chair he had slept in before.

Cyborg was still at the computer.

Robin walked into the room, and the second he did...

"YES! I got it!" Cyborg screamed so loud he woke up Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Got what?" Robin asked

"I found a way to get the suit off of Terra...or at least I think I did."

"That's awesome!"

"Wonderful!"

"Terra get up! We found a way to get the suit off of you! Get up!" Beast Boy screamed turning into a adorable puppy and sitting on Terra.

Terra woke up and Beast Boy jumped off turning back into human form.

"What's going on?" Terra asked curiously.

"We found a way to the suit off of ya!" Beast Boy stated.

"Ememem" Cyborg said folding his arms and looking at Beast Boy.

"Well Cyborg found a way to get the suit off," BB corrected himself, seeing as if he didn't Cyborg would probably go after him.

"Really? That rocks!" Terra exclaimed wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I know!" BB replied.

"What do you say, we cut the jibber jabbing and get this show on the road?" Cyborg said

"So, what do I do?" Terra asked.

"All you do is sit there and wait. It might hurt but you've got to stay as still as possible."

Terra shook her head in under standing.

Cyborg walked over to Terra and attached two wires to her head.

Beast Boy went to Terra's bed side and held her hand. Both Terra and Beast Boy blushed.

"Okay Terra. You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Here it goes," Cyborg pressed a button on the keyboard and a yellow glow, similar to the glow of Terra's powers, traveled through the two tubes and into Terra.

Terra clenched her teeth in pain, and tightened her grip on Beast Boy's hand.

To Terra it seemed like an eternity, but in reality it took no more than three minutes.

When it was all over she loosened her grip on BB's hand, and sat up slowly.

"So...Now what?" Terra asked

"Now you might want to change and see if that thing actually comes off."

"Your rooms right where it's all ways been, and exactly how you left it," Robin added in.

"Um...okay...and thanks," Terra said

"No problem."

Terra got out of the bed and headed towards the door. But before she walked out the door she turned around and said "And again... I'm sorry." With that she was out the door.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I wasn't planning to do this chapter this way but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW. And again sorry for miss spelling. I'm still on WordPad! Lame yes but again, oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dealing With the Past

_In the hallway. Terra's walking towards her room._

Terra took notice in everything she pasted, taking time to stop and stare at things, as if it was the first time she'd ever seen them.

She finally came towards a door with her name printed on it in big bold letters. The door slid open and she cautiously stepped inside. Her room was everything she could ever dream of her room being. Mountains and canyons painted all over the walls, near her bed a Meriel of a night sky. Sunsets, clouds, rocky shores. It was as if nature, the out side, was right in her very room. She was very fond of nature, it was once her home and she grew to love it. Terra glanced around admiring the scenery.

She hated it all.

She hated every last thing about it. She hated that it was every thing she could ever want. She hated that it held memories, not only good but bad. She hated that it was made for her by the only people that ever excepted her, the only people she was ever able to call her friends. And she hated the fact that she didn't deserve it, nor ever would.

"They did all this for me, and I through it all away, I let them down." Terra shrugged and slowly walked over to her closet. She pulled out one on of her uniforms. She then put it back deciding she wouldn't feel right wearing it. So, instead she took out the al-fit she wore when she had first met them.

To her surprise the suit had come off easily. She stood there in the middle of her room with the metallic suit in her hand. Terra stuffed the suit under her bed until she could think of a better way to dispose of it.

_In the main room._

"Do you think it's safe to have her around?" Cyborg asked

"Not sure. But everyone deserves a second chance. Or in this case a third."

"We better keep and eye on her."

"Come on guys! It's Terra! She saved us all! She's on the good side now!" Beast Boy argued

"But if it wasn't for her noone would have needed to been saved in the first place," Raven stated

"Man Raven! Why can't you just get over it! She's our friend!"

"She was a liar, a traitor, a spy! She was never our friend! As far as I'm concerned she'll always be evil."

"She's not evil! I know her better than anyone else. I know the real her, I know what she's really like. So, she's made mistakes, **_big _**mistakes but she's really not as bad as people think. And she's not evil!" Beast Boy further argued.

"She is evil, and she'll always be evil. She's wasted all our chances, and I personally I don't think she even cares!"

"Please do not yell friends. Terra has done the wrong, but she has made up for it, has she not?"

"No she hasn't. She's never going to change!"

Terra had been listening outside the door throughout the argument. She wished it could be as easy as Beast Boy had put it. She wished she could take it all back. She wished she could hide away from all her problems and never have to confront them. But none of it was possible.

Terra's eyes were now full of tears. She strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

Raven gave Beast Boy a glare that said "Stay out of my way."

"Maybe she has changed," Cyborg said

"Maybe doesn't mean she actually has," Raven walked over towards the door in a attempt to go to her room. But as soon as the door slid open, a weaping Terra could be seen.

Raven took a moment to stare at Terra, then walked right past her and headed towards her room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend. And right now I'm sorry I was ever born!" Terra ran out of the entrance to the main room and down the hall.

"Terra!" Beast Boy screamed running after her.

"Well this isn't working out to well," Cyborg stated

"Oh, I fear for our friends."

"Me too Star," Robin said right before leaving the room to go look for Raven and have a talk.

_In the hallway. Beast Boy's running after Terra._

"Terra wait up!"

Terra slowed down to let Beast Boy catch up. Terra's back was facing towards Beast Boy. He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Terra. I'm sorry. Raven's just upset she didn't mean those things..."

"Yes she did. And she's right. I am evil, I can never be good. I'm so stupid. I don't deserve friends like you guys."

"Don't say that Terra. You aren't evil. And you have us as friends whether you want us or not."

"Beast Boy..." Terra turned around. Her face was red, and tear stained from crying. She through her head on Beast Boy and began to cry harder. All Beast Boy could do for now was comfort her.

**Author's Notes: **Another really short chapter. I'm just sorta throughing out idea's as I go along.

I don't really like how this chapter came out. The only part I actually like is the beginning. I know I don't update this often, but I'll try to start. (Where have I heard that before?) Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Getting along is hard

Robin slowly and cautiously knocked on Raven's door. After a few seconds the door slid open a crack,

one of Raven's eye's peeked out through the crack. When she saw who had been knocking...

"Go away," Her door began to close but was stopped by Robin's hand, and opened enough to see Raven.

"Raven, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"That isn't true."

"Yes it is, please just go."

"It's not nothing. I want to help, but in order to help I need to know what's bothering you."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Your attitude back there wasn't nothing. Come on Raven tell me what's wrong."

"There's no point in telling you. You can't help."

"I can try."

"You can try but you won't succeed. You can't make her go away, you can't make what she said stop hurting, you can't change what she did to us, to innocent citizens. You can't make her change! Nothing you do can help."

"This about Terra returning isn't it? Look Raven people can change. But you're right we can't be sure. I've already talk to Cyborg about installing security cameras all around the tower, and locking up all passwords and codes. I won't let what she did happen again. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Raven's door then closed. Robin started towards bed for an uneasy nights sleep.

_In Terra's room._

Terra had been laying in bed just staring up at the star covered ceiling thinking.

"So...I'm back from a stone prison... Well I never knew I was even gone. Maybe now things can go back to the way they used to be...What am I saying! Things will never be the same! I'll never be a Titan again, or at least a good one, They'll never trust me again...Life'll never be the same...I'm so stupid! To ever think I could actually trust Slade! Man Terra you really screwed up this time. All you know how to do is cause pain!"

_In Raven's room._

Raven was sitting Indian style on her bed reading a very thick book...Or at least she was trying to read. All she was really doing was staring at the pages, which to her seemed blank

Raven was having an emotional battle with...herself...

"Terra's Back,great"

**"Okay, I think we've established by now that Terra's back. But what are you gonna do about it?"**

"What can I do about it? It's not like with a snap of my fingers I can make her disappear."

**"Well you can start by making her pay for what she did. That little worm deserves it!"**

"Funny, I always thought there was supposed to be a good conscience along with the bad."

**"Yeah well little goody two shoes was getting on my nerves."**

"I'm upset with Terra..."

**"Try furious"**

"Okay, I'm _really _mad at Terra...But people can change right? I have a weird feeling that Terra isn't my only concern right now..."

**"Your absolutely right. _Hurting _Terra is your biggest concern."**

"What ever."

**"Just wait and you'll see I'm right."**

Raven then snapped out of it.

"What is going on with me?"

_A few hours later._

Every one in the tower was fast asleep.

Although two of the Titans weren't sleeping so well...

Both Terra and Raven had been tossing and turning, and mumbling things in their sleep. They were both having nightmares that are, for now, unknown...

In the matter of moments both girls weren't mumbling, but now screaming.

"No! STOP!"

"Please stop! GO AWAY!"

All four of the other Titans jumped out of bed and ran as quickly as possible to make sure their friends were okay.

_In Ravens room._

Starfire and Robin bursted through the door to Raven's room.

"Raven what's the matter!"

"Please friend you are the okay?"

_In Terra's room._

Cyborg and Beast boy were rushing over to Terra's bed side.

"Terra are you okay?"

"Yo! What's going on?'

At the same exact time Terra and Raven shot up right in their beds.

"SLADE!"

_Terra's room._

Terra was just sitting there with a look of fear in her wide open eyes.

"Please don't let Slade hurt me! Keep him away!" Terra finally spoke

"It was just a dream calm down. Slade isn't here."

"I don't ever want to see him again! I don't want him to get in and get me."

"There's no way Slade or anyone else is getting in here. I promise you your safe in here." Cyborg reassured her.

"Slade has his ways! I don't wanna face him again!" Terra screamed getting teary eyed.

"I promise you Terra, we won't let anyone hurt you."

Terra slowly curled up in a ball. BB and Cyborg stayed by her side until she finally fell asleep."

_Raven's room._

Raven was shaking uncontrollably.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Slade...he's...he's...coming for me. Make him leave me alone."

"Raven you had a bad dream. Slade isn't going to hurt you.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked fearfully.

"Positive"

"Yes friend Raven, Slade shall not harm you."

Unlike Terra, Raven wasn't able to fall back to sleep after a dream like that. So, she had went down stairs to fix herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this chapter kinda skips around a lot. I'm not really planning how this story will go any more, just making it up as I go along! I seem to have forgotten to say this before...

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Sadly I don't...such a shame...

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please, please, please REVIEW!

If you do I'll be you're best friend!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hard to Get Over

The next morning things were pretty awkward between Raven and Terra. For most of the day they were able to avoid crossing each-others paths. It was a slow day, crime fighting wise, for the Titans.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were rapidly pressing the buttons on the controllers to their video game, with Robin in the background waiting his turn to play the winner, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking how-knows-what having Terra for the official taste tester, Raven was sitting with her back against the counter reading a book as usual.

"I'm gonna beat ya, you little grass stain!"

"No way dude! I am so gonna win!"

Within seconds the game ended and words popped up declaring Cyborg the winner.

Tears rolled down Beast Boy's eyes anime style, while Cyborg gloated.

Terra was staring blankly into space, with various different thoughts from the night before rushing through her head. She was in such a deep trance of thought, that she didn't even realize Starfire calling her name.

"Terra? Terra are you the okay?"

"Huh, what? Um, yeah..."

"I was wondering if you would like to now try a taste of my homemade Glornfla?"

"Um, yeah," Terra replied before being handed a large mixing spoon with a lumpy green substance on it.

Terra brought the spoon up to her mouth and took a bite as if it were simply a bite of cereal "It's great Star," Terra replied without any emotion.

"Are you sure I did not add to much of the flurka?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, it's fine-" Terra started to say before being interrupted by a low ringing noise.

"Titans Trouble," Robin stated while walking over to the computer, motioning for the rest of them to do the same.

Once everyone was gathered around the computer, Robin spoke up.

"It's Dr. Light. He's robbed a bank down-town. Let's go" Everyone rushed for the door, everyone except Terra.

Beast Boy stopped when her reached the door, "Terra, you coming?"

Terra hesitated for a moment, but then slowly walked towards Beast Boy.

_Down-town Jump City. _

Dr. Light ran out of the city bank holding a big bag and laughing evilly, as most bad guys do.

"Stop right there Dr. Light"

"My arch enemies the Titans, how nice to see you all again. Shall I introduce you to...the light!" Dr. Light raised his left arm aiming it at the Titans. A bright white light lazar shot towards the Titans, though all Titans moved out of the way before the lazar hit.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted the oh-so-very-famous titan battle cry.

Starfire shot three star-bolts at Dr. Light at the same time Cyborg shot his cannon at him. Dr. Light was able to avoid both attacks.

Raven sent a aura of black to surround a car. She lifted the car and threw it at Dr. Light's back with intense speed. Dr. Light saw the attack coming and quickly turned around and shot the car with one of his lazar blasts. The shock of the lazar sent the car flying back towards Raven.

A T-rex form of Beast Boy came charging towards Dr. Light. The T-rex stopped only feet away from the bank robbing villain. Robin, who had been on top of the charging T-rex jumped off Beast Boy and wacked Dr. Light with his bo-staff. Dr. Light was sent falling to the ground with a thud, before very quickly getting back up and sending a blast towards Robin who dogged it.

Cyborg shot his cannon at Dr. Light once more. Dr. Light blocked the shot with one of the sleeves of his steel suit. The shot bounced off the suit and came back towards Cyborg's direction. Cyborg ducked before the shot could hit him, but Starfire who had been standing behind Cyborg was hit in the left shoulder and fell to the ground.

"You okay Star!" Cyborg yelled in concern.

Starfire nodded showing she was all right.

Beast Boy morphed into a cougar, ran towards the evil villain, and bit him in the leg, but not so hard that it would cause any permanent damage.

While Beast Boy distracted Dr. Light Raven shot a blast of her dark energy towards him.

Dr. Light broke free of Beast Boy's grip and dogged the blast.

Terra was in the back of all the action. Her powers were still a little rusty from being not used for so long, and she wasn't even sure if she still had control. Terra thought it best for her and the Titans she stayed out of the battle.

Terra wasn't paying any attention and didn't seem to see the shot Raven had attended for Dr. Light coming right towards her.

"Terra! Watch out!"

Terra quickly turned to see the blast, but it was too late.

Terra was hit by the blast and knocked down to the ground.

All the Titans ran to Terra's side.

"Terra, Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra's eyes fluttered open and she gave a moan. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I think so," Terra replied to Beast Boy's question.

Dr. Light had passed out from the bite in his leg the vicious cougar gave him. The police and paramedics showed up quickly and handled him.

"You should have paid attention," Raven grumbled before turning around and flying back towards the tower.

Beast Boy offered his hand to help Terra up, and Terra took it.

"Well, looks like there isn't much more for us to do. Let's go back to the tower Titans," Robin instructed.

_Back at the tower._

Everything was about the same way it was before duty called at the tower.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin played video games, Raven read her book, Starfire worked on her glornfla, and Terra sat at the table.

_Your so stupid Terra!_ Terra mentally scorned herself, _You can't even help bring down the simplest villain!_

Terra got up from the table, and headed towards her room. Once inside her room she plopped down on the coach. That's when she noticed the laptop. The laptop she had used to contact Slade. The laptop that she had used to betray the Titans.

She slowly lifted the laptop and thrust towards the floor. The laptop hit the floor and instantly broke into several pieces.

Terra walked over to her night stand and picked up the silver heart shaped box Beast Boy had given her. She hugged it up to her chest tight, not ever wanting to let go of the memory of the hope filled smile her beloved green friend had plastered on his face when he gave it to her.

"How could I have been so stupid. Things are never going to be the way they used to be. And I don't think I'll ever really have a home here...anymore."

**Authors Notes: **Yes...this was a pretty, okay really short chapter...oh well. Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. My life's been so crazy lately! Hopefully with this being the last week of school I'll have a lot more time to update more to all my stories. Thanks to all my fans who've been able to put up with the seriously late updates.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Is Leaving Really Best

Terra had finally made her decision. After about an hour of pacing in her room she decided she should leave.

_It's only been, what two days? And I know if I stay I'll only end up causing more trouble...And I don't want to hurt them any more, _Terra thought to herself.

She packed up everything she would need. Her clothes, essentials, and of course, the heart shaped box.

Terra stood at edge of the roof. She took one last look at what she could see of the tower. "Good-Bye," she softly whispered before summoning a rock up to the roof for her to ride on. She slowly stepped onto the rock.

"Were you just going to leave without saying good-bye to us?"

Terra turned around only to see Beast Boy, standing there with an innocent look of curiosity and concern.

"Well... I uh..." Terra didn't really know what to say. 'I was going to leave and not even look back, don't really feel too welcomed here any more. I was thinking I could go off and try to make a fresh start over..With out you guys.' The truth was just to hard to explain.

"What's wrong, Terra?" Beast Boy asked all ready sort of knowing the answer to his question.

"I was just going to take a little stroll around town. You know, get some uh...fresh air,"

"And the backpack's with you because?"

Terra had forgotten about the backpack she was carrying around.

"Well...I was going to get some fresh air...while taking a three day hike?"

"Right...," Beast Boy sarcastically said, stretching out the word right.

"So why were you leaving?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

"It's just... Everything's just so out of place...You know?" Terra replied still not so sure how to put it.

"Life can be like that...But I'm sure it'll get better," He said trying to make himself believe it actually would get better.

"Yeah...I hope. I want to go out...and clear my head,"

"How can I be sure you'll come back?"

Terra through down her backpack next to Beast Boy.

"There. I can't exactly go away without anything."

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

And with that Terra flew away.

_Jump City park_

Terra was walking around the park enjoying the scenery. For some reason or another not to many people were at the park today.

Terra took a deep breath in, feeling relieved for the fresh air. Her stomach grumbled and she thought she should be getting back to the tower soon. It was around dinner time.

Terra decided to walk back to Titans Tower, well, at least until she reached the lake, then she'd have to fly to get across. She figured the walk could do her good.

She had been walking for only a few minutes, when she decided to take a short cut down an alley. And man, was that a mistake.

Terra walked into the alley, it was dark and creepy, as most alley's are. A rustling noise came from behind one of te dump-ster's . Terra held her breath in fear, but then let out a sye of relief when she saw it was only a cat. She turned her head away from the dump-ster and continued walking forward. But when she took one step forward she hit something. Terra very slowly looked up, terrified at what she saw...or more of who she saw.

"Slade!" Terra's eyes' instantly filled with anger, hate, and fear.

"I thought you would have been more happy to see me," Slade said taunting her.

Terra quickly turned to run, but Slade was quicker and grab her by the wrist. He then placed a cloth over Terra's mouth and nose and within seconds she passed out.

_Back at Titans tower._

Beast Boy hesitantly paced around the main room. "Where is she?"

"Chill out man. You said she was going out for a bit. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Cyborg told the worried Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but that was three hours ago!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I am too getting worried about our friend."

"If she's not back in an hour, we'll start to look for her, okay?" Robin suggested.

"Fine," Beast Boy replied sighing. He wished he could go and look for her right now.

_Something is wrong. I can sense it, _Raven thought. She was meditating...or at least trying to,_ I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually worried about Terra too._

**Author's Notes:** Haha! Cliff hanger! Sorry this took me awhile to update! I had a serious writer's block...And that's why this is so seriously short. Hope it wasn't too bad. PLEASE review. If you review my little friend Fredrick will give you a yummy cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

8

An Oath You Shouldn't Have Made

"Beast Boy, you need to get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine."

"Beast Boy."

"Really Robin, I don't need any sleep."

"Beast Boy, it's past midnight. You've been at those computers for hours now."

Terra never did come back.

And the team had been unsuccessful at finding her. They searched all of Jump City, but found nothing. Beast Boy didn't except that, and was still fiercely searching for her.

"I promise you first thing in the morning we'll start another search for Terra. But now we need to get some rest," Robin further urged Beast Boy.

"Just fifteen more minutes?"

"Fine."

Robin turned and left the room.

After Beast Boy had finished searching on the computers for fifteen minutes, he snuck out through his room window. He wanted to go out and do one more search for Terra before he went to bed.

_Where ever Terra is._

Terra's eyes opened to complete darkness. She stood up and tried to walk forward, but couldn't. She then realized her arms and legs were chained to a cold, hard, cement wall.

She looked around. It was almost too dark to see anything at all. She managed to see something big and rigged coming from the ground just across from her. Was that a rock?

No, the wall she was chained to wasn't cement. It was rock. She was in some sort of a...cave?

"I see you've finally awaken," His chilling voice called.

"Slade," Terra hissed,"What do you want with me?"

"Now. We can get to all that unpleasant stuff later. For now lets just enjoy each-other's company." Slade found enjoyment in the fierce look in Terra's eyes.

"Like I could ever enjoy your company," Terra harshly replied.

"No need to get angry, Terra."

"What-do-you-want-with-me?" Terra once again harshly asked, or more of demanded.

"Well, aren't you demanding? I guess I'll just tell you now, you would of found out sooner or later. Now Terra, do you remember that oath you made to me?"

"That was the biggest mistake of my life." Terra re-thought that. Betraying the Titans had been the biggest mistake of her life, _trusting_ Slade had been the biggest mistake of her life. Guess there was more than one.

"I benefit from your mistakes," You could tell Slade was smirking under his mask,"You made an oath to me, Terra. And I intend to make you keep it."

The fierceness in Terra's eyes changed to fear.

"What are you going to do?" Terra asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm glad you asked."

_Titans Tower_

Beast Boy finally gave up on his search around four in the morning. No of the other Titans had found out that he was up all night. So, when it came to the morning search BB played it like he had gotten a full night's rest.

"Got any thing?" Robin's face appeared on the screens of the Titans communicators.

"Nothing here."

"Or here."

"We have not found any sign of friend Terra either."

"Well keep looking for a few minutes. Then we'll all meet back at the tower for lunch."

Robin's face faded away from the screen.

"Friend would you like to start heading back to the tower for some nourishment now?"

Starfire and Beast Boy were both in charge of searching the area around the park.

"Yeah... I guess so," Beast Boy replied with a sigh, "Let's just take a short cut, okay?"

Starfire nodded in agreement.

They walked for a few minutes, then turned down an alley, the short cut.

Half way down the alley, Beast Boy tripped over a garbage bag.

"Friend, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Some people just don't know how to not litter," Beast Boy grumbled in a sort of joking way. He was just about to get back up when he noticed something on the ground.

A Titans communicator?

He searched his pockets thinking maybe he had dropped his when he tripped. But no. His communicator was there in his pocket.

He picked up the communicator, and then it came to him.

It was Terra's.

**Author's Notes: **I guess this is sorta another cliff hanger! All my chapters have been short lately..but that's only because I wanted to get them up as soon as possible...sorry...I think I'm gonna make the next chapter longer...so it may take me awhile to update...

Fredrick wants you to review! Don't disappoint him! If you do he might just cry! You don't wanna see him cry do you?


	9. Chapter 9

9

The One Who Kept His Promise

_At Slade's hide out._

"My plan is simple, really. You see Terra, I never lost control over your powers."

Terra was shocked at what Slade had said. And not to mention frightened. Did he really still have control over her? Or was it just a lie?

"Your lying," Terra replied, deciding it was a lie meant to scare her. Or more of hoping it was just a lie.

"Am I?" Slade slowly raised his left arm. At that same instant Terra's left arm raised as well, the chains clattering as she moved. Slade moved his arm backwards as if he was about to through a ball. He then sprang his arm forward and let out a cry. Terra did the same, only when her arm sprang forward it released a yellow glow and cause a rock to smash against the opposite wall.

Slade and Terra both lowered their arms. Terra did nothing but stare out into blank space with a terrified look on her face.

"Still believe I'm lying?"

"What do you want with me?" Terra asked once again.

"Want I want with you is simple," Slade began as if he merely wanted Terra to run him a quick errand,"I want to use you as bait, to lore a certain Titan to me."

"Which Titan?" Terra asked uncertain.

A big smirk spread across Slade's face.

_Back to Beast Boy and Starfire._

"Beast Boy calling Robin."

Robin's face appeared on Beast Boy's communicator. "Got anything?"

"Yeah, I think we do," Beast Boy held up the missing Titans' communicator for Robin to see.

"I'm picking up your coordinates. You and Starfire continue searching, the rest of us will meet up with you soon," Robin then signed off the communicator.

"I'll try to pick up her sent," Beast Boy said to Starfire before turning into a gray hound, or should I say green hound and sniffing around the area.

Starfire nodded in agreement and followed Beast Boy, eggar to find her friend.

_With _Slade_ and Terra._

"Raven? What do you want with Raven?"

"That would be a long story. But I think you have time."

_Seeing as I'm chained to this wall with no way to get out, I'd say I have nothing but time,_ Terra said to her self in a no-duh sort of way. Wait a minute. No way to get out? Terra re-thought that, _My powers! I can use them to get out of here! Why didn't I think of that before?_

Terra raised herarm into the air and made a attempt to lift a rock. Though it was a failed attempt, for nothing happened.

Slade watched in pleasure at Terra's useless try at escape. "When I said I still had control over you that meant you had no control over yourself anymore, Terra. Now as I was saying."

Terra bowed her head down in shame.

"Not to long ago it was Raven's birthday. And a certain someone payed her a visit. Have the Titans told you this story?"

Terra looked up at Slade. The look of confusion on her face gave Slade his answer. Slade sighed. "That certain someone was her father. And lets just say he isn't exactly a nice person. In fact he is the incarnation of evil. You see, there is something very special about Raven. She is a living portal. Trigon, her father, had plans to use her to take over this world. Only the Titans put a stop to that plan. I was, in a way, Trigons' apprentice. Only we had a deal, I kept my part of the bargain but he unfortunately didn't. But I was able to keep this jewel that he had given to me. This jewel can cause mass destruction, but it only works in the hands of his people, an Azarthian. I made an oath to him. And unlike some people I keep my promises."

"But why would you want to keep that promise if he lied to you in the first place?" Terra asked getting curious.

"There are some things you, child, are just not meant to understand. Trigon wanted to take over the world, and if he can't then I'll just have to do it for him"

"What do your plans to take over the world have to do with me?" Terra asked, though sort of knowing already.

Slade sighed at Terra's inability to figure things out. "I am going to use you to get to Raven. So that Raven can access the jewel. You should be more than willing to help me considering you have a promise to keep."

Terra's hands curled into tight fists and the expression on her face showed she was mad and didn't want any thing to do with Slade.

"Good apprentice, you grow stronger from your anger. Now for your first mission."

_To the Titans._

_You see Beast Boy in peridactal form flying high above the city. He then swoops down to join the other Titans in the alley. _

"Are you sure this is exactly where you found it?" Robin asked referring to the communicator.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay, then according to my results, by the direction the communicator was dropped, she was headed due north," Cyborg stated.

The Titans began to walk down the section of the alley that was in the direction north. After a few moments of walking, the Titans stared straight ahead, stunned at what they saw. A dead end.

"I just don't get it," Cyborg confusingly said, "I'm positive this is where she should have headed. But why would she want to go down a dead end?"

"Maybe she wasn't the one headed here," Robin stated.

The other Titans just stared at Robin, not quite understanding what he met by that last remark. Robin saw this look in his friends, and continued on.

"Maybe she was forced against her will. Kidnaped. But why would the kidnapper want to take her to a dead end?"

Cyborg took a few samples of the soil near the dead end before Robin decided the team best being going home and having the samples analyzed, seeing as they didn't have any other leads at the moment.

_Back at Titans tower_

The Titans walked through the doors of the rec. room only to get another surprise.

"Oh, hey guys," Terra said casually, but a little on the quiet side.

"TERRA! Are you okay?" Beast Boy shouted rushing over to Terra.

"Yeah I'm fine," She quietly replied.

Starfire ran and embraced Terra in one of her all powerful, bone crushing hugs.

"Oh! I am over joyed that you are here and safe!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire... I ... can't ... breath," Terra stammered. Starfire quickly released Terra.

"Where wereyou?" Robin asked suspiciously.

'What do you mean?" Terra asked innocently.

"What do you mean, what do we mean? You've been gone for over a day!" Raven announced.

"Oh...Well I went to the park. And kinda fell asleep on the bench. When I woke up it was the morning of the next day. I decided to take a short cut back to the tower, but when I got here, everyone was gone," Terra lied.

"We found your communicator," Cyborg handed Terra the communicator.

"It must have fallen out of my pocket or something."

"From the position of your communicator was found, my results show you were headed down a dead end."

"Your results must be wrong," Terra said a bit nervously.

"You had us really worried Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," Beast Boy replied with a sigh.

"I'm going to go up to my room and get some rest. Sleeping on a hard bench outside isn't really so comfortable," Terra explained, trying to make a slight joke.

The others nodded and Terra headed upstairs. Once there was no trace that Terra was still around, Raven spoke.

"I don't believe her. She's lying."

"She does have a pretty good alibi," Robin stated.

"I don't know man, I know my results couldn't have been wrong," Cyborg said.

"Oh come on! Do you really think she was lying?" Beast Boy asked, a little angry that the others thought Terra may be lying.

"For the most part we have every reason to believe her, unless something proves other wise," Robin stated.

The conversation then dropped, and everyone went their separate ways.

_In Terra's room_

Terra plopped down on her bed, and began to re-create the conversation in her mind, if you could even call it a conversation.

_Flash_

"You will lore Raven into the trap."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then certain friends of your will face their doom."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked uneasy.

"I have placed a chip inside of them, and with the push of a single button, that just happens to be at my fingertips, they will be obliterated. Unless of course you do as I say. Oh and destroying you would be fairly easy to do as well. So it is best you obey me," The look in Slades' eyes caused Terra to shiver.

"Okay. Just please don't hurt _any_ of them."

_Flash_

Terra heavily sighed, and then silently cried herself into a restless sleep.

**Authors Notes: **FINALLY! That's what you all most be thinking right? Sorry that it took me so long to update...I've just been super busy with school, that I haven't had any time for my stories. But luckily, I had a huge breakthrough with the story last night, so now you have this chapter, and you should have the next chapter sooner than this one.

Anyways, please still keep reading and reviewing this story, I know updates take me a while but please bare with me on it, and keep on supporting me! Without your reviews I wouldn't want to keep writing. I'm having just a little trouble with some ideas on what should happen in the next chapter. So PLEASE give me your idea's! They will be greatly appreciated!

Fredrick wants you to please review! He has promised to bake you all cookies. (Um..He can't cook...He burns everything.) But I told him that you would all prefer some candy for now. Right? wink


	10. Chapter 10

10

Confessions

Somewhat after midnight the alarm sounded. The Titans rushed to the computers to see what the trouble was. A blank expression when it was revealed.

Slade.

"Terra? Are you going to be okay with this?"

Terra nodded. _Of course I'm not going to be okay_, she thought, _I'm about to betray one of my friends...Again..._

But when Terra really took the moment to think about it, she realized she was betraying _all_ of them. She was betraying all of her friends...once again.

_At an abandoned factory downtown._

"This place reeks! I don't see Slade anywhere. Can we please go home now and get some sleep?" Beast Boy childishly complained.

Robin sent Beast Boy a warning glare to knock it off and Beast Boy heaved a heavy sigh.

Just then a rustling sound came from behind a broken old fashion hot water heater. The heater was then hurled at the Titans. Having the great reflexes the Titans do, they avoided the heater.

"I'm so very glad you decided to come," Slade announced. Though Terra knew that statement was directed towards her.

"Slade," Robin hissed.

Slade smirked and charged forward at Robin. Slade rapidly swung his at hand bo-staff at Robin and Robin desperately used his arms to block the attacks.

When the Titans began to come to his aid, two of three very un-wanted monsters came to the scene and blocked their paths.

Plasmas, and Cinderblock.

"Me and BB will take Cinderblock Terra, Raven, and Starfire, you guys take the uglier one," Cyborg called to the team.

"Gee thanks a lot," Terra joked half hearted.

"No problem," Cyborg joked back, their conversation cut short when the monsters began to attack. The team then split for their targets.

Starfire shot numerous blasts of her power at Plasmas, and Terra heaved rocks at him, while Raven held him back with a coil of black. Plasmas reluctantly broke free of Ravens grasp and shot a line toxic goo, which hit Terra dead on.

"This is gross," Terra said sticking her tongue out for affect.

Plasmas shot more goo, but noone else was yet hit.

_Swack._ Robin fiercely punched Slade in the head. Slade immediately continued fighting, unscathed by Robins blow.

"What do you want this time Slade!?"

"Don't be in such a rush. You'll know in good time."

Slade swung at Robin. Robin did a backwards somersault in order to avoid the attack. It put space between him and Slade, which was in Robin's advantage.

Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and slammed Cinderblock with force into a wall. Cinderblock, momentarily stunned, got back to his feet and began to blindly swing. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg took a blow by the savage monster.

Cyborg opened his sonic cannon and aimed it for Cinderblock. Once Cinderblock was on target Cyborg shot at full power. Cinderblock shouted in raged and tried, yet failed to deflect the cannon. While Cyborg had him distracted Beast Boy morphed in a triceratops and charged with his 3 horns sticking straight forward at Cinderblock. The savage monster fell backwards and tumbled.

Slade pulled a small controller out of his pocket. It had one single red button in the exact center. Slade grinned through his mask and slowly pressed the button. A cage of steel bars fell from the ceiling and landed exactly on Robin. Robin pulled out a small hand held lazar and tried to melt through the bars, but it was a failed attempt. Slade laughed mockingly. He was now imprisoned with no way of escaping by himself.

Starfire looked over to see her beloved Robin in need of help. Raven and Terra seemed to have Plasmas under control, so Starfire went to Robin's rescue.

Just as Starfire began meddling with the cage a bolt of high wattage energy came blasting through the roof as if it were lighting. Followed by the shock came Overload.

"Great! Just what we needed!" Cyborg moaned.

"I got it Cy," Beast exclaimed, turning into a T-Rex and running towards Overload.

Cyborg nodded in approval.

Everyone was distracted. Starfire trying to free Robin from the cage , Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy with Overload and Cinderblock, and Raven with Plasmas.

It was time.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I know, I know this took _forever _for me to get posted but that's because I have had NO time to write... But I should have A LOT of more free time now. So I promise I will try my best to stop neglecting the story. And yes it is short, but I didn't plan on ending this chapter this way. Well I really hope it isn't as terrible as I think it is.

Fredrick wants you all to review because he very much enjoys seeing the purple button being pressed! Fredrick is getting inpatient and when Fredrick gets inpatient he throws temper tantrums. And I'd have to put up with them, so PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

11

Confessions: Part 2

Cinderblock was back to his feet and charging towards Cyborg. With every step he took the earth violently shook as if there were an earth-quack. He took one step too heavy and his foot smashed into the ground, leaving a huge hole.

That was the signal.

Plasmas began to shoot lines of toxic goo at Terra, forcing her to dodge backwards, right towards the foot print hole Cinderblock had made. With one final step Terra went tumbling backwards into the hole. Plasmas stood with his foot raised high over the hole-and Terra. Just as he began to bring his foot down, Raven's power of black came to the rescue. A black element encased Plasmas's leg and knocked him off balance. Raven flew over to the hole, and landed at the edge. She slowly peered over, and as she did a hand of stone reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down. Her screamed echoed through out the ware house.

"Nice job, Terra," Slade threw a smoke bomb, his greatest way of escape, and was gone.

The 3 monsters did as Slade, and left the battle. The remaining four Titans stood there in confusion. All was silent.

Starfire had since freed Robin of the cage. Robin walked over to the hole in the ground that Cinderblock had created. It was empty. Noone was in there.

"Their gone," Robin announced.

"Terra...no..."

_Where Raven was brought to._

"You traitor! After everything that happened, we stuck by your side, we were there for you! And you betray us AGAIN! How could you!? Once a traitor always a traitor, right?!" Raven sneered at Terra. Metal cuffs bound Raven against the wall of a dusty cave like structure. There was some sort of force field which rendered her powers uselessShe couldn't escape.

"Raven...I'm...sorry..." Terra whispered, her head bowed down in shame.

"If you were sorry you would have never done this."

"It's not my fault. I...I couldn't help it. I have no control over it."

"It's not your fault!? Of course you have control over it, Terra! YOUR doing _this_!" Raven screamed in rage. Tough she was not yet sure what _this_ was, she knew it could only be bad.

"Oh but she's telling the truth, dear child," Slade said joining the two girls.

"Slade!," Raven snarled, "So your behind this once again."

"Now how come noone seems pleased to see me anymore?"

Raven gave Slade a skeptical look, as if she were saying "Did you honestly expect me to be pleased by your presence?" Slade sighed.

"But as I was saying," Slade began, "Terra, is telling the truth." Slade raised his hands high above his head. Terra did the same only she commanded a rock. As Slade slammed his hands down towards the earth, so did Terra, only the rock her powers held went smashing into the ground. Terra was merely the puppet and Slade, the puppet-master.

"Your controlling her," Raven stated in wonder.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to a little micro-chip I implanted in her brain. Terra's never had control. I've always had control. Isn't that right Terra?"

Terra didn't say a word. Her head remained bowed, her blonde hair fell over her face, hiding it. A single tear drop hit the floor.

"And now, Terra, your services are no longer needed at the moment," Slade walked over to Terra and punched her hard in the stomach, the force of the punch sent her smashing into the wall. Metal restrains similar to the ones holding Raven down, automatically rapped around Terra's wrists and ankles, on impact to the wall. Terra grunted in pain.

Raven was perplexed. What was going on here? What exactly was this all about? And how did it involve her?

"And what part do I play in all of this?" Raven asked.

"Oh a very big part I can assure you," Slade said taking the jewel out. He held it in the palm of his hand so Raven could see it.

"The Azarathian jewel of Azar!"

"So you've heard of it then?"

"I have. And what are you doing with it!?"

"Taking complete advantage of it's devastating capabilities," Slade stated.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you Slade, but your plan is going to backfire. That jewel won't work without me and I refuse to help the likings of you!"

Slade laughed. "Now Raven, you didn't think I was actually going to give you a choice in the matter, did you?"

Raven was confused. The jewel was only going to work if she released .her powers into it. And it was her choice whether or not she wanted to do that. It wasn't like Slade could just suck her powers out of her. Her powers were far too complicated for that.

Slade laughed mockingly at Raven's confusion. "Don't worry, all will be revealed in good time. But as you know Raven, I cannot put this jewel into use until the moon and the sun are positioned correctly."

"An eclipse."

"Correct. And do either of you know when the next eclipse is?"

Terra gasped, "Tomorrow!" Well, it was actually today, considering it was only 2:30 in the morning.

Slade snickered, "Yes. Tomorrow at mid-day the moon will slowly cover the sun in a solar eclipse. In this year we have already had one solar eclipse. An eclipse only occurs about twice every year, so I will need the full cooperation of the both of you. Understand?"

Raven snarled and gave Slade a evil glare. Terra merely hung her head lower.

"I will take that as a yes," Slade grinned and then disappeared into the shadows.

_At Titans tower with the other Titans._

"I'm still not getting a lock on their location," Cyborg grumbled in frustration.

"Where ever could they be?"

"They can be anywhere in a one hundred mile radius of the town. Slade couldn't have gotten that far," Robin stated. It had been four hours since Raven and Terra had disappeared with Slade and they still hadn't had any luck getting even a hint of where they were. It was never easy with Slade. Robin loved a challenge, especially when it came from his favorite villain. But when the lives of his friends were in danger, well that was different. They needed answers, and they needed them quick.

"You do not think friend Terra could---" Starfire started, her sentence cut off by an angry Beast Boy.

"NO! Terra's our friend. She's a titan! I know her better than anyone else. She would never go back to Slade. Never." But was that true? Beast Boy could only hope. He couldn't take losing Terra., not again.

"I think I have a signal," Robin said in a urgent tone,"It's faint but I'm pretty sure it's from Raven's communicator. Cyborg, do you think you can amplify it and trace the signal?"

"All ready done."

Beast Boy felt a little relieved. They'd follow the signal to where Slade was keeping Terra and Raven. He'd rescue Terra and bring her home to Titans tower where she belonged. And then they'd all live happily ever after. Right? For the sake of Terra and everybody else, he hoped so.

"Beast Boy hurry up!" Beast Boy snapped out of his day dreams and ran out the entrance of the main room.

_Where Terra and Raven are being held captive._

Despite the circumstances Raven had managed to nod off in a light sleep. She awoke hours later to the muffled sound of Terra sobbing. When Raven moved the chains that imprisoned her clattered. Terra heard this and immediately was silenced.

An awkward silence passed between the two of them.

"What did you possibly hope to gain out of helping him?" Raven spoke out.

"I didn't have any other choice. You saw, he has control over me...somehow. I didn't want this to happen," Terra said sounding a little surprised. Raven saw how Slade had controlled her powers. Did she honestly think Terra had been working for Slade on her own free will?

"No. I mean the first time. When you first began working for Slade, and when you first betrayed us," Raven replyed harshly.

"I...I wanted control of my powers more than anything. Slade told me he could help. He told me he was my friend. I mean in the beginning he told me he would give me control but I would have to do him a favor in return...But he didn't tell me the favor was betraying you guys until it came down to it. I didn't want to. But it was as if my powers weren't obeying me, I couldn't stop them, I couldn't stop him," Terra tryed to explain in a slur of words.

"We offered to help you control your powers! What made Slade's offer seem so much better than ours, that you had to go to him!?"

"You don't understand! He promised me control of my powers and he said he could give it to me right away. And that's what I wanted, control as soon as I could get it! I couldn't bare my powers anymore. Knowing at any minute they could go out of control and the damage they would cause. So many people have had to suffer because of my lack of control! It's scary...having this immense power inside of you that you can't control. And knowing that every time it causes someone pain it's because of you!" Terra cried out. Raven was speechless, she didn't know what to say, or rather she didn't want to say the wrong thing,

Terra sighed,"You wouldn't get it."

"Yes, I would. And I do." Terra stared at Raven with a raised brow. Raven continued on, "I don't always have control of my powers either. Why do you think I have to meditate so much? But even though I don't always have control, I don't go running to the enemy for help!"

"Don't you think I know how wrong that was now?" Terra took a deep breath. Getting mad at Raven wouldn't help either of them. But why did she have to throw her screw ups from the past in her face? She felt bad enough as it was without the extra criticism from Raven. She already gave her self enough bad criticism for a life time.

"It can't be long now before that eclipse."

"Yeah..."

"So what do you say we try to escape?"

**Authors Note: **YAY! Finally I finished this chappie! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I did not intend for it to take this long but I went on a week vacation and when I got back I just kinda forgot about this story, But I did eventually remember and that's what matters right? This time I can honestly say the next chapter won't take as long because I have so many idea's for it. And I wrote them all down so I wouldn't forget. As some of you may have noticed I changed the summary.

Ok now listen up. If don't get at least 6 reviews on this chapter then I won't continue posting updates. So tell all your friends and fellow Terra fans on fanfiction to read and review!!!

Fredrick is a little bust right now so he can not be here. Fredrick screams a muffled scream. You see him all toed up and gagged behind me Heh heh heh..You saw nothing!!! But um... Fredrick wants you to review and so do I so get to it!!!


	12. Chapter 12

12

Escape

Raven grunted as she grabbed Terra's hand and helped her up onto the ledge.

She was weak and light headed, and they were both weary. It had taken all of her strength to gather the small reserve of inner power she possessed. The small power supply had been just enough to break the binds on her and Terra's wrists, without being cut off by the device Slade was using to enable their powers. Luckily for her Terra had been able to pick the locks on their feet without problem.

_This was way too easy, _Raven thought, _We were able to escape from __Slade__ without being caught... Something just isn't right... _Raven pushed the thought aside. They had escaped and that's all that matter right? Sure they were still trapped inside the cave, if it was a cave, but they should be able to find their way out...hopefully.

"Let's just go a little further and then rest a bit," Terra suggested. Raven nodded in agreement. Soon she'd be able to rest her aching legs.

"How about over there?" Terra pointed over to her left to a small gathering of large rocks. Behind the rocks, which seemed to form a circlethere was a even larger rock, that emerged from a rocky wall, to form a wing like shelter.

The two girls made their way slowly over to the rock formation, and once there they immediately sat down to rest under the rocky shelter. Terra leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this tired, and not being able to feel that familiar connection with her powers now seemed almost alien to her. The same idea ran through both of their heads. After a little rest they'd regained most of their energy and be able to find a way out. Then once at the tower they could rest again and let the others worry about Slade.

Little did they know, they weren't alone, they were being watched.

_To where Slade is._

Slade snickered and let out a small smile of victory. He had them right where he wanted them. He watched Terra and Raven through a screen on the wall. He had made sure that this plan was perfect with no rough patches in it. Security camera's where put up through out the cave, which were almost too small for the human eye to detect. He put up a few larger camera's as decoys, and Terra and Raven had taken them out easily. They thought those were the only camera's, but oh were they wrong.

"I think it's about time I put the next phase of my plan into action."

_To the other Titans._

Beast Boy grimaced and threw another fist into the face of the enemy.

They had followed the signal of the communicator, only to be led right into a trap as suspected. The were now stuck somewhere down town fighting over a hundred Slade bot's. And While they were fighting these bot's off, Terra and Raven were out there somewhere, enduring who knows what.

Beast Boy looked around to see not single Slade Bot standing. The Slade bot's were easy to take out, but could prove to be a great waste of time, because they were always sent in large armies.

This was bad. With Slade involved in this who knows if they'll ever be able to find them in time. But they couldn't give up, not yet.

"What now?" Cyborg asked their leader.

"I just don't know..." Robin said sighing in a defeated way.

"But we mustn't give up. We need to help our dear friends!"

"I know Star, I know..."

"I say we check the cave at the other side of town," Beast Boy said sternly. He may be the goof ball of the bunch, but when it came down to something important he was as serious as it gets. "That's where Slade's lair used to be. He's probably using it again. I mean who would think to look there after what happened last time. It's just like Slade to go back there." To Beast Boy it all made sense. Slade had Terra, and that cave must hold a lot of bad memories for her. It'd be like Slade to bring Terra there to torture her. To make her more vulnerable so she'd be likely cooperate with him. Slade was a master of manipulation. He was such a sick, cruel, abusive, person. He didn't care for anyone but himself. Oh, what Beast Boy would do if he could just get his hands around Slade's neck and...

"Beast Boy." The urgent tone in his leader's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"If we're going to check at the cave we have to go quick." Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"Let's move."

_In the cave with Terra and Raven... And Slade._

Terra bolted awake. A loud noise had awoke her from her deep slumber. She had been having a pleasant dream about her and Beast Boy. They were walking along the shore of a beach, hands laced together. It was sunset and the sky was filled with beautiful shades or oranges and pinks. Beast Boy was telling her numerous jokes that left her giggling. He looked so handsome. He had a big toothy grin on his face that made Terra's own smile grow bigger. He stopped walking and Terra did the same. He then positioned himself so he was standing face to face with Terra. She looked into his eyes. His deep, green, innocent eyes. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Terra, I love y–" Beast Boy began saying to her, But then she had woken up.

Terra cursed inside her head. If she could have only remained in that dream... Everything was so perfect, she was happy. Why did real life have to be so different?

She looked around. She was still in the cave but... Oh no. A cave in. On both sides of the cave tunnel, rocks had fallen, leaving Terra and Raven in the middle with no hope of escaping. She remember this happening before... but when? Then it came to her. The last time this happened was when she was at the diamond mine with the other Titans. She went after Slade and then he trapped her... Only this time it wasn't Slade, this had to be a natural cause.

A evil laugh echoed, and a much hated man stepped out of the shadows.

_Maybe it wasn't a natural cause. That would have been too much to hope for... _Terra thought angrily.

"What's the matter Terra? You aren't surprised are you?" Terra wanted so badly to block out his voice. It was so calm yet harsh at the same time. It held a chilling tone and was icier than anything she had ever heard. It reflected the man who possessed it. Cold, heartless, empty.

Terra then remembered she wasn't alone. Raven was with her. Raven had been so quiet she had nearly forgotten all about her being there. Terra turned to Raven. What she saw shocked her. Raven stood there paralyzed in fear. Her body was violently shaking and her eyes held a look of utter terror.

"Raven? Raven, are you okay?" Terra asked worried. It wasn't like Raven to get scared, let alone to show her fear. That's when Terra noticed it, it was hard to miss. The gemstone on the center of Raven's forehead was glowing a fiery red. The red glow stretched forward almost as if it were reaching out towards something. Terra adverted her gaze in the direction the gem was glowing. Her eyes came upon a red jewel that was glowing the same fiery red as the gem on Raven's head. The jewel was in Slade's hand. Terra scanned her memory and recalled the jewel Slade was holding to be the very jewel he planned on taking over the world with.

_But why is it glowing now? It was near Raven before and it didn't glow..._ Terra thought confused. Slade read her face and seemed to pick up on her confusion

"It's because now I am closer to her than before," Slade stated. He moved back a few steps and the jewel, and the gem on Raven's forehead, stopped glowing almost automatically. "The distance between this jewel and it's generator, or Raven, makes all the difference. It has to be within a 12 foot radius to be activated."

Terra returned her gaze to Raven who was in the same state as before. It was almost as if she couldn't control it... "What are you doing to her!?" Terra shouted.

Slade laughed, "Once the moon and the earth are aligned correctly, and the markings done just right, Raven _has_ to perform the ritual. It's in her blood." Raven winced at his words like he had just drove a dagger through her. "Resistance is futile."

Raven _has_ to? What was that supposed to mean? Slade couldn't make Raven do it. Could he?

Slade took out a small remote from his pocket. He pressed the biggest button on it and the rocks forming as a ceiling in the cave blew up. Noone was hit by the rocks but a lot of dust came up, causing Terra to cough. Overhead there was now a giant hole that looked like a skylight. The full moon shown brightly. Well, it was supposed to be full but a black shadow crept across it slowly, already covering one fourth of the moon.

_To the other Titans._

"Over there! That's the entrance to the cave!"

Beast Boy ran ahead of the others in cheetah form. _I will save you Terra. I won't let anything bad happen to you... I promise._

**Author's Notes: **Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Ha ha ha a cliffie! Okay here comes my apology... I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I really am! I started school so I haven't been able to write and I started some other fanfic's and have been busy working on them. And I've had serious writers block on this story. But that's no excuse. bows head shamefully Even Fredrick left me! I'm so alone!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywho, like I said writer's block. So any idea's would be appreciated. I hope you decide to still review even though this was the world's slowest update. FORGIVE ME!

And... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
